Enderbrine: The Phantom Pyschopath
Note: This is fiction and only for entertainment purposes only, None of this real, and should be not be stated as so. It's been 10 weeks since Minecraft came out. No one found a single ghost. Everyone was happy. At that time, Herobrine wasn't created yet. No one suspects a thing. Before Herobrine was created, a secret video was deleted after 1 user watched it. The user disappeared from the internet and was never found. Some users attempted to find out his profile, but the page 404'd. The video shows a boy recording his first time playing Minecraft. The boy is 11 years old, but his name was not identified. This video was almost on the Youtube Admins watchlist. This video was shown as:Unknown Black Phantom. The story: This is my first video about Minecraft, and I love the game. But I wouldn't be alive since the Enderzzzz(static) will come to me and murder me. (Banging sounds) I will tell about him. He's a reality psychopath that haunts minezzzzzcraft. I was playing Minecraft with the seed "End". I spawned on top of a tall tree. I chopped it down, and made the wood planks into a crafting table. I looked at the achievements and saw this strange one. It was a black figure with white eye and a purple eye. The achievement name was "Missingno.". It said,"Get killed". I got freaked out, for sure. So I used /kill command. I had cheats on. Then I got the achievement. Nothing happened for 3 minutes, so I just chopped some wood for my house. Suddenly, I heard an Enderman screaming sound. I turned around. I saw nothing, completely nothing. I used teleport to nearby entities so I could know what was making that noise. I teleported to Unknown{Entity.Ender}. I screamed and suddenly, I died! But it didn't say You died. It said,"UNKNOWN.VIRUS~KILLED YOU". I respawned on top of an obsidian mountain. The chat was spammed with random codes, like,"VIRUS.UNKNOWN{ENTITY.12295}#129". It was night time, and I could barely sleep in my bed in Minecraft. It said,"YOU CANNOT SLEEP FOR NOW". There weren't any monsters nearby. I quit Minecraft and got into its files. There, the entity that caused all this is here:ENTITY:ENDERBRINE USED /KILL. ENTITY:ENDERBRINE RELEASED VIRUS{TYPE:UNKNOWN}. Now, I knew who was causing all this. It was Enderrzzzzttzz(static) all along. (Banging sounds). Suddenly, my screen turned into black. I couldn't shut down or power off it. After 2 minutes, I was in Minecraft. I looked around. Everywhere was foggy and pitch black. I had the feeling that someone is watching me. I turned around and saw an Entity for 2 seconds. It disappeared within 2 seconds. I took a picture and zoomed it, and found out its skin and model. Well, this is the whole story. (Banging sounds) I'm gonna call 911. He's coming. (phone dialing sound) 911:911, what's your emergency? (Door crushed sound) 911:Hello? (Enderbrine making Enderman screaming sounds and laughing sounds) 911:Hello? ??:I.....A.....M.....E.....NDER....BRINE" (static sounds) (phone call goes off) 911:Police, Police! Go to coordinates 123,39.12. We got a mysterious hacker killer on the phone. Category:Supernatural Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Serial Killers Category:Ghost Category:Herobrine Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas